


When U And Ur Karaoke Partner Have Very Different Aesthetics

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: One of a set of gifts for my best friend's birthday!Probably how mashups are born in the wild.
Relationships: Damien LaVey & Miranda Vanderbilt, Damien LaVey/Miranda Vanderbilt
Kudos: 2
Collections: Punks Never Grow Old - Flynn's Birthday 2020





	When U And Ur Karaoke Partner Have Very Different Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flynn Zephyr (fwynnzies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwynnzies/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> They are singing [a certain Carly Rae Jepsen/Nine Inch Nails mashup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WC1ei5RlK7E).


End file.
